


Red And Black: The Colours of Perfection

by MageOfTheLufaines



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Team Flare Sycamore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6573277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageOfTheLufaines/pseuds/MageOfTheLufaines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting Lysandre one day, Sycamore becomes entranced by his idea for a new world. He’ll follow Lysandre’s plan no matter what, all for the love of Pokemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red And Black: The Colours of Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a post I read about Sycamore and why he would join Team Flare, as well as stay in it, which can be read here: http://cherry-jacks.tumblr.com/post/142881648219/thoughts-on-flaresycamore

Sycamore had met the man in the cafe he owned within Lumiose city, newly opened, its red and black interior a contrast to the more historic colours that made up most of Kalos’ central city. It was sleek and modern, something that intrigued the professor greatly. So he entered, the aroma of fresh coffee beans and sweet treats filling his senses.

“Welcome to Lysandre Cafe,” one of the waiters behind the counter said, his deep and rich voice catching Sycamore off guard.

His eyes wandered to the waiter, a tall man in a suit that hugged his frame perfectly. Sycamore would be lying if he didn’t think about licking his lips at the sight alone. He wandered over, sitting down at one of the stools, elbows resting on the counter.

“I’ve not seen this place before, recently opened?” he asked, smiling in the way he often used when flirting. The waiter’s looked up from where he was cleaning a mug and the corner of his lips twitched up in a smile.

“Correct. I’m the manager of this establishment,” he replied, putting the mug down and holding his hand out. “Lysandre Fleur-de-lis.”

Sycamore took it, the grip firm yet his hands were quite soft. He was momentarily shocked at this thought, but managed to keep his cool enough to answer Lysandre. “Professor Augustine Sycamore.”

Lysandre’s smile widened, and he moved from behind the counter to sit beside the professor, waving over another worker and asking for two coffees, after checking that Sycamore did like coffee. He turned to look at him, eyes wandering up and down Sycamore’s body in a way that made him feel oddly flustered, getting thoughts he shouldn’t be having over a mere stranger.

“So you’re the Professor Sycamore? It’s a pleasure to meet you, I’ve been rather interested in your work on Mega Evolution, it is quite remarkable what you’ve managed to accomplish,” Lysandre commented, that smile still on his face.

Sycamore was usually okay with receiving praise for his work, many people admired him for it after all, but for once he felt both shocked and flustered at the praise from Lysandre. He gave off this aura of royalty almost, as if he were the most important man in the world.

“Th-Thank you but I could not have done it alone! I had many assistances helping me out, you see?”

Lysandre chuckled, and Sycamore wondered if it was normal to find someone’s laugh attractive. “Nonsense Professor, you are the one that managed to break the mystery surrounding Mega Evolution, you should be accepting most of the responsibility.”

Sycamore’s mouth felt dry at this comment, so he gladly accepted the coffee offered to him at that moment, almost burning his tongue in his haste to wet his throat. Lysandre sipped his coffee before going on without waiting for Sycamore (and he was rather glad he did).

“I sometimes wonder what the potential of Mega Evolution could be used for,” he mused, fingers drumming against the counter. “For example, could it be used for harm? Say we run out of resources in the world, could someone use Mega Evolution for their own greed? Taking things from the people that need it most?”

Lysandre’s questioning confused Sycamore, but also sparked something inside him. “I should hope not, but the possibility is there… what makes you say this though, if you don’t mind me asking?”

There was a tilt of the head from Lysandre before he straightened up again and answered. “You see, Professor, I’ve been thinking recently about our world as a whole. We’re becoming more advanced, so much so that the population is beginning to steadily increase… what happens then? Do we continue until our resources run out? There’s greed in this world, maybe not in Kalos but in the other regions we hear about it. People that use Pokemon for their own selfish gains, abusing the trust they give to us. I don’t want a world where the greed becomes too much, where the world isn’t perfect.”

Sycamore was dumbfounded by this confession from Lysandre, a small frown working its way onto his face. A perfect world… one without greed and suffering.

“So… are you saying that maybe Mega Evolution could be used in the war like the one three thousand years ago?” Sycamore asked, and the look he got sent a shiver down his spine for more than one reason.

“Exactly. Professor, this will be an odd request but I want you to teach me what you know. I own Lysandre Labs, we have the ability to extent your research far beyond what it is, and possibly find a way to stop events of the past repeating themselves!”

The passion with which Lysandre now spoke with threw Sycamore off, but in the end he agreed. Something about this man’s idea spoke to him, and he wanted to make sure that Mega Evolution couldn’t be used to harm anyone else.

In the end, Sycamore became much like a teacher to Lysandre, showing him his findings within his own lab and Lysandre’s far more modern one. He began to discover further information about the rather mysterious man, and found himself becoming almost enchanted with his personality. The two bonded over goals that they were beginning to share, the passion for a world lacking of greed allowing them to work together almost perfectly.

It shouldn’t have been a surprise when Sycamore found himself sharing Lysandre’s bed one evening after working together on their research. It had been many months of knowing one another, and even though Sycamore noticed a change in Lysandre, he still liked him. In fact, he trusted the man.

They were laying together in bed, sweaty and exhausted, Sycamore stroking at the hairs on Lysandre’s chest as he cuddled close to him.

“Professor, I’ve been thinking…” Lysandre began, his voice lulling Sycamore out of his post orgasmic state he was in a little.

“Please, you know to call me Augustine now,” he muttered in response, kissing at his collarbone.

Lysandre sighed before nodding. “Sorry, old habit… I know you want want another method to fix things, as you’ve expressed before, considering how our previous methods have seemed to fail. I think I might have the answer though.”

Sycamore frowned a little. “What do you mean, you might have the answer?”

Lysandre reached up and pushed a strand of hair from Sycamore’s face. “I recently started a team. Team Flare. Our plan is the make the world a perfect place, in a peaceful way that will better everyone. I want you to join, to work together with me on our goal. We could do so much, get our name out and make the people of Kalos realise that this world can become so much better, especially for Pokemon.”

Sycamore stared at him before pressing their lips together, muffling a noise of surprise from Lysandre. When he broke away, it was with a smile. “Yes I’ll join.”

Team Flare could only grow from there, and Sycamore got to witness firsthand the support it received from those thinking the team’s goals were peaceful. However, it was during this time, and more unsuccessful attempts at their goal, even with Team Flare up and running, that the professor noticed a drastic difference in the Lysandre that he’d grown to fall in love with. He became a lot more distant, their lovemaking all but ceasing as Lysandre spent more and more time on his goals, before one day he confessed to Sycamore privately that their plans would have to change.

“I’m beginning to lose hope that a peaceful way to attain perfection is the way we can do it. We’re getting desperate for answers, Professor, there is nothing left we can do… I’m sorry to say this but we must start sacrificing Pokemon for our goals.”

Of course Sycamore had objected, had almost argued to the man he respected because he couldn’t just turn his back on his livelihood. Pokemon were his life. Ever since he was a child, he’d wanted to work alongside them and learn more about them. He began to question if being in such a team was one he desired, and was close to leaving then and there.

That was until Lysandre started to cry.

It wasn’t full on sobbing, but it was enough to startle Sycamore. Lysandre ended up explaining that he loved Pokemon dearly, but that if they didn’t do something, Pokemon would be continue to be abused and used for tools of war, that he couldn’t allow that to happen.

Sycamore realised he agreed, there really was no other way to save the Pokemon they both loved so dearly. He stayed with him, seeing that world for what it truly was with Lysandre by his side.

When he’d been told about the weapon lying dormant under Geosenge, he didn’t react with shock, with objection, or with fear. He realised that the weapon Lysandre wanted to use could end all the suffering in the world, wiping out the humanity that had tainted it with greed. He went along with Lysandre’s plan all the way, felt his annoyance at the people that tried to stop him, all because he loved Pokemon too much to allow them to suffer any longer.

Red and black were the colours of perfection, and perfection could only be obtained by firing the weapon.


End file.
